1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spectrometers and spectrum analysis, and particularly, to a holding apparatus for holding and positioning samples for spectrum analysis.
2. Description of Related Art
Spectrometers are used in analyzing optical performance of optical elements, such as filters and film coated lenses. In spectrum analysis, a light beam is passed through an optical element, and the spectrum of the light beam transmitted through the optical element indicates the optical performance of the optical element.
Generally, a holding apparatus utilized for spectrum analysis can only hold one optical element.
Therefore, what is needed is a holding apparatus which can hold as many optical elements as possible to increase efficiency of spectrum measurement.